


Newton's Third Law

by TheDumbBrunette00



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Spencer Reid is a Klutz, Unsub | Unknown Subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbBrunette00/pseuds/TheDumbBrunette00
Summary: An altercation with an unsub leads the Reader to have a revelation.





	Newton's Third Law

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Two in one week? I must really be desperate for Spencer Reid! That is CORRECT! Please leave kudos and comments down below!

The red and blue lights from the ambulance cast a glow across the bruised and battered face of agent Spencer Reid. He sat quietly on a gurney while the paramedics evaluated him, his leg bouncing as they checked everything from his pupils to his blood pressure per Hotch’s request to make sure he was well enough to fly home which, after the case they’d just worked was all he wanted to do.   
But no, he’d been stupid and reckless and now here he was in a glorified metal box with too loud machinery beeping in his ears.   
Just great.   
Suddenly, someone sat down beside him, pulling him out of his thoughts and back to the present. Turning, he saw (Y/N) (Y/L/N) sitting beside him, a small smile on her face that, despite the fact that he was tired and beaten up, took his breath away.   
Ever since she’d joined little under three months ago, he’d been absolutely head over heels for her. She was one of the kindest, most interesting people he had ever met and everything from her laugh to her mere presence had the ability to transfix him.   
“How are you feeling?” she asked and Reid felt his face turn red.   
“I-I’m alright,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.   
The idea of her seeing him in such a weak and vulnerable position made him embarrassed. If he had only been more careful, or if he’d been stronger and able to fight back like Morgan, he wouldn’t be in this position now.   
She sighed before suddenly, almost impulsively, wrapping her arm around him and drawing him into a hug. The sudden interaction made him tense and jump slightly, but, once he recognized the touch as friendly, he relaxed and was able to find that the sensation of her arms around his was...comforting.   
“I’m glad you’re okay,” she said, her voice trembling slightly with emotion.   
When she pulled back, he saw tears in her eyes, which she quickly wiped away, and she gave him a shaky smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.   
“Are you okay, (Y/N)?” he asked, he hated seeing her so upset, had something happened to her? Was she injured as well?   
She nodded, “you just scared me was all,” she said, “I just...you could’ve died.”   
Spencer almost laughed at that. He’d been in situations infinitely more dangerous than that, he’d just been tackled and tumbled down a flight of stairs, yes, it was embarrassing and yes he was a little worse for wear, but at the end of the day he’d be fine. This was nothing.   
But not to her.   
She was fairly green to the world of the BAU. She’d only been in the field for a short while, and only recently had she ever come face to face with any dangerous criminals. Before this, she had been a CSI, a Criminal Psychiatrist, and a Professor. She’d never had to deal with someone so dangerous, something so real, where someone she knew and worked with had been injured had been attacked. He’d so long ago become numb to it all but she...she hadn’t.   
It was now his turn to return the gesture, pulling her into his arms and resting his head on her shoulder as if to say that he was there, that he was real, and that he was safe.   
“Never scare me like that again Spencer, okay?” she said.   
“I promise,” Reid responded.   
“Good,” she sniffled, “because if anything ever happened to you I’d kill you.”   
He laughed at that, pulling back to see that she too had cracked a smile at her joke, a real smile, one that sent butterflies wild in his stomach and made his heart race at a million miles an hour.   
She sniffled once more before wiping her eyes again.   
“When we get back to DC, do you, maybe, wanna get coffee sometime?” she asked.   
Time stood still for a moment, was this really happening? Was she asking him on a date? Was he sure he didn’t have a concussion?   
“Really?” he asked.   
She nodded, “yeah,” she said, “I really like you and tonight made me realize I should probably do something about it, y’know?”   
Spencer nodded.   
Isaac Newton’s third law states that every action has an equal and opposite reaction, and if getting beaten up was what it took to make the girl of his dreams realize that she liked him just as much, then he would gladly get thrown down a flight of stairs every single day if that’s what it took.   
“Coffee would be nice,” he said.   
And her smile grew, and Spencer smiled right back.


End file.
